dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Danton Greenbeck (Universe L-137)
Danton Greenbeck is a re-occurring antagonist within the High School DxD universe of L-137 and in the upcoming chapter of the High School DxD fanfic "Irina's Friend". A master of light magic, and having the intelligence of best-performing minds, he is often regarded as one of the deadliest tacticians living in the world. His cunning of unique skills and his sacred gear Eden's Light, these skills place him as the "Great War Powers". 'Appearance' Danton is a thin, but a well masculine built young man of his age with light skin. He has rugged brown hair that usually curls. When he dones his outfit, he wears a large glass globe over his head using Eden's Light to obscure his looks, with an armor-like midsection alongside green scales around his entire body and a long red cape. His armor is adorned with gold-infused titanium with green highlights, making it perfect to withstand attacks from the likes of the Issei when in use of a fully powered boosted gear scale mail. He is also equipped with gauntlets capable of channeling his Sacred Gear, Eden's Light, more effectively and also serve as miniature explosives. 'Personality' As one of the wealthiest people in France, Danton Greenbeck prided himself constantly on how he's able to accomplish most things in his life, even the most trivial. Although he is mostly honest, he is incredibly deceptive, twisting narratives or framing people in order to get what he wants. His honesty comes from the traits that he inherited as a high ranking noble of France, and the deception from his foster mother, Raynare. While portraying himself as an innocent man, Greenbeck can be what most people would call a good and noble man, appearing to risk his life to protect innocents and allies of whom he deems worthy of his affection. He rarely lets people kill the ones he loves, the only exception being letting Raynare die at the hands of Rias. After that incident, Greenbeck became more egotistical, dark, ruthless, destructive and a manipulative psychopath who would stop at nothing to get what he wants incredibly focused on taking down Issei Hyoudou, and wiping his existence away forever. Some might say that he is solely driven by the rage and anger of losing a loved one that he will go as far as to ruin Issei's life and put him in a situation where he is powerless against all odds. However twisted, Greenbeck still cares about innocent civilian casualties caused by his co-conspirators, expressing distaste when Zarc Higrejouto massacred the angels and fallen angels within his ranks. In his belief, he hates the fact that innocent people would be involved in bloodshed that he himself unleashed, and would rather have them be averted away than to witness it. 'History' Born into one of the wealthiest families in France, he was the last surviving heir to the families' abundant wealth. When the parents died from assassination attempts, the servants of his household took the young boy into the woods to try and hideaway. However, they would be soon discovered by the assassins around the cloak of midnight, killing all of the servants that protected the young boy. As the assassin's thought that the young boy was murdered, they quickly left, unaware of the fact that he was sleeping soundly upon one of the dead servant's bodies. Morning came into view, and the young boy cried out in agony, wanting to be nourished and cradled in the arms of his parents. But due to the assassins, they never came, and it only contributed to more loud crying. It was around this time that Raynare came in through the woods right after her banishment from heaven, and cared for the young boy. Her tendencies to murder him in cold blood after she discovered that he was the heir to a large amount of wealth initially surfaced, but as time went on, she began to view him as her salvation: that she can do some good in this world when the angels and fallen angels would hunt her down. Raynare cared for the young boy all the way up into adolescence. She taught him how to lie and cheat his way through the systems devised by France, and granted her French status and protection, while in return, he taught her how to survive and adapt in the human world. It's clear as day that the two of them were very close, supporting each other whenever possible, even though the hard times of 2007 financial recession. It didn't go for long as the both of them were cornered by Azazel, whom he jokingly approved of Raynare's future husband. Nevertheless, he ordered Raynare to have a look at a young boy from Japan, to monitor his progress with a potentially dangerous sacred gear. He wanted to come with Raynare to this mission as well, but Azazel insisted that she do it herself, not wanting to be put in danger of what might happen. At the last day of Raynare departing, the two shared a passionate kiss and tearfully said their farewells. Even when the duties of being the modern heir of France, he yearned for Raynare's comeback, seeing if she succeeded in tracking this man down. He even rigged the voting process of INTERPOL to gain intelligence of Raynare's whereabouts. It only blackened his heart when he came to the realization that this young boy was responsible for the death of Raynare, feeling tremendous guilt and hatred. He didn't continue his duties for a complete two weeks, often heard crying his heart out for her, and failing to protect her during that time. Then, he started to laugh and laughing out harder after all his tears. It was during this time, that he awakened his sacred gear; born out of the countless times his loved ones were taken away from him constantly, and that he was the sole survivor, forced to live without them, alone. And so he came to the realization that he will take away everything this young man loves and stands for, despite contrary evidence stating otherwise. 'Powers and Abilities' Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: After constant, rigorous training with the best people money can buy, Danton has the ability to take down overwhelming enemies with ease. When facing Kurenai for the first time, he was able to be on par with his D/D/D Flame King Genghis, holding his own until he got beaten by the latter. Immense Stamina: Danton has trained his body to be able to endure battles and schemes much longer than the average human. Great Intellect: He is naturally gifted with a scheming brain and can process information faster than most people, being on par with how mid-devils think. He has been able to solve algebraic equations to his custom suit in order for it to have multiple escape plans, and scheming each route so that he will always come out relatively unharmed. His thinking also impressed Rias to an extent, applauding that he used Eden's Light to take down Issei Hyoudou with ease. It's also thanks to his intellect that he's been able to craft multiple gadgets that most Sacred Gears wouldn't cover to protect their users, and thus granting him serious advantages. Multilingualism: Due to the training regiment that Danton went through, he is exceptionally good at communicating words towards his opponents and his allies. First Aid: Being able to think up how to treat someone in critical condition on anyone, including himself. Even when suffering a stab at his stomach by one of Kurenai's D/D/D Genghis, Danton managed to patch himself up by using high heat and a shard of metal. Willpower: One major characteristic of Danton is his will to live, and to prosper towards a better future. Despite fighting alongside Zarc and L. D'Eche, he always persisted with his own will to live better than most people. When asked about in waterboarding torture about Raynare and how evil she has become, he refused to speak any ill-intention towards her. 'Equipment' Eden's Light: Danton's Sacred Gear and main weapon. It is said to have the power to fully manipulate a god when in full control. Though it is not physically transformed outside his body or takes on the form of any physical object that can be worn by the user, it is instead manifested as light projections from his hands, and occasionally, flight whenever certain conditions are met. Danton has control of which type of effect of Eden's Light that he can access at any given time, whether it would be light projections or laser beams, but cannot be used together for long periods of time. Eden's Light's primary purpose is to create and manipulate light of the electromagnetic spectrum to varying degrees, which can be used to blind, create illusions, heat objects to hot temperatures and create force fields able to withstand the full force of a Longinus Smasher, though in this scenario, he will be put near the state of death. His Eden's Light is powerful enough to distort surroundings around him up to 20 feet to appear like one of the Gods and that of Buddha, making it hard towards anyone trying to manipulate his sacred gear directly. Custom Suit: The suit is designed by Danton to have every escape arsenal embedded. This can range from smoke bombs to soundboxes, deceiving his location. These tactics work on any living creature, not limiting people from the three factions. His smoke bombs can alter someone's sense of smell, and disorient it's opponent's brain for minutes on end. The suit has managed to save him from many battles before, claiming to have withstood Rias' power of destruction head-on. 'Trivia' *He is mostly based of from Mysterio from Marvel Comics.